


Nepenthes Distillatoria

by Diredevil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, But I Guess it Can be, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Supposed to be Reader Insert, One Night Stands, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: The instant you step foot into the neon-lit bar, you spot them across the dance floor. The person sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the bright colors and almost rave-like attitude of the writhing mass of people between you two.





	Nepenthes Distillatoria

      The instant you step foot into the neon-lit bar, you spot them across the dance floor. The person sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the bright colors and almost rave-like attitude of the writhing mass of people between you two. There's no way they work here due to the fact that they're clad in black everything, apart from the milky white expanse of their thighs showing between the knee-high high heels and shorts that are too short on purpose. Watching them is almost like watching a hummingbird flit from flower to flower the way they move from table to table of already drunk young adults. You have to meet them one way or another if it kills you.

 

      Unfortunately for you, confidence isn't your strong point, but you're hoping to fix that with a couple of shots of something strong enough to melt the tension away. After acquiring said shots and downing them immediately, you turn away from the bar to see the little hummingbird coming your way, or really, making their way down the bar. They don’t stop too long at each guy, chatting up for a few moments and showing teeth that have to be way too sharp to be natural. Maybe they're just elongated canines... It happens sometimes. You definitely want to feel them on your neck. When you're pulled out of your thoughts by a sweet fruity smell, they're in front of you. Talking in an accent and smiling so wide that it should be illegal. He introduces himself as Parvis or Parv, whatever you wanted to call him. Those shots kick in and you guys have a proper conversation, cracking jokes and laughing together. The sound that comes out of him is magical, like straight from a dream and you can’t tell if it's the shots or reality. In the light of the club, you could swear his eyes were pure black, but they were probably just contacts to fit the rest of his attire. Continuing the small talk, you notice his crop top has "BLOODY GOOD FUN" written on it in red, which considering the accent was a little funny. 

 

      He offers his hand and a promise to get out of this scene since it obviously doesn’t fit what he has planned and you can't help the grin as you take his hand. He matches the show of teeth and pulls you along, weaving in and out of the crowd towards the back door. Parvis opens it and ushers you out to a car that's parked there. Looks like he had planned to take someone home that night and luckily you won that honor. The ride back to his place was filled with flirty comments shot back and forth without missing a beat. The smell from before, you think it was strawberries, is all over the car, filling nearly every crevice and invading your nose. It's nice to get wrapped up in, getting lost in everything that was  _ him _ . When the car pulls to a stop in front of a nice looking condo, you both get out and semi rush to the door, eager to get the night started. 

 

      Parvis gets the door open and the instant you're inside, he's got you pinned to the back of the front door. Lips clash and teeth clack every now and then but it doesn't matter because you're having fun. Keys are tossed into a bowl near the door and he pulls you back into the house, going past the living room and kitchen to a room that was probably used to play games or relax in. There's a small stone-looking table in the center of the room with red accents and a nice cloth over it with a couch against the wall a little bit away. Parv doesn’t even close the door before he's on you again, teeth  _ finally _ at your neck leaving marks, you pray. You would think he'd go for the couch, but in a few moments your ass is against the small table and it seems like he's going to lean you over it and make you forget who you are. when he leans in again, kissing so hard you have to close your eyes, the next thing you feel is pure raging pain followed by a nightmare-inducing pulsing hum. Your eyes shoot open to see Parvis grinning with far too much teeth and turning your head a bit you can see the knife he has in your back. Deep in your back. Shit.

 

      He hums a little and slices deeper, causing you to let out a pained gurgling groan. The knife is then removed and he drops you over a swirling hole that seems hungry for the liquid life pouring from your back. Your vision is going hazy but you can still see him stand up and brush himself off before the sound of footsteps are heard.

 

      "Really, Parvis?? Again??" A weak turn of the head shows a man in a black and red business suit with a pretty irritated look on his face. This guy is clearly not human from the fact that he's glowing green ever so slightly and it's mixing with the red emanating from whatever you're on top of right now. "I thought you said the last one was it!"

 

      "Aww, but Strifey... It was so easy!! You should have seen how much a sucker they were!" Parv replies, clapping his slightly bloody hands together a few times right in front of his chest.

 

      "Ugh, fine whatever, just... No more okay?" Your vision was not going to hold out for much longer...

 

      "Hmm... Okay, babe." Parvis walked over and gave the other man a sweet kiss on the cheek, after which they turned and left the room, hitting the lights on their way out. When the lights went out, so did your vision and a small part of you wished you would have thought about this night beforehand. Oh, well... Not much you can do now, is there?

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a7106939cf039c64009cc5180e5aac6a/tumblr_osu3oiGC0o1w6wawjo1_500.png) is the picture of Parvy that inspired this fic!  
>  Drawn by my lovely Cy!  
> The name is taken from the scientific name for a Pitcher Plant! Lures you in with sweetness and before ya know it... Dead.


End file.
